Eh? ah sou
by Moth Starwitch
Summary: ¿Qué pasa luego de que todos los estudiantes se van? Del odio potente, la furia y la lujuria asfixiante fue que nacieron esos dos cuerpos inmorales. ¿Un estudiante y su profesor? clásico. KaitoxLen


Eh? Ah, sou…

Su tupida línea de negras pestañas parpadeó, dando un aire confundido. Esto se estaba poniendo bueno. El hombre frente a él era su maestro hasta hace poco menos de treinta minutos y sólo ahora, sólo con él, sólo en intimidad se mostraba como realmente era: una bestia.

Sintió la mano ajena recorrer con salvajismo y rapidez su muslo derecho, arrancándole un suspiro que, estaba seguro, no podría hacerle sacar nadie más. Con soltura retiró su mano de la mesa en la que estaba recostado –irónicamente, su pupitre- y la paseó libremente por el pecho contrario, deteniéndola en el primer botón de la camisa blanca que estaba dispuesto a despedazar si la oportunidad se le daba.

Esta situación venía desde hace más o menos cuatro meses, que vinieron luego de los seis meses en que comenzaron en una escala de leves coqueteos a notorias insinuaciones, podría jurar que hasta sus compañeros se daban cuenta, pero no le importaba; mientras nadie abriera la boca, no había problema.

Sintió su camisa deslizarse por sus hombros, cayendo suavemente hasta sus muñecas, sin desprenderse del todo. Alzó la mirada para darse cuenta de que estaba sentado y con las piernas enroscadas en una cadera… en su cadera. Levantando un poco la vista le encontró sonriéndole con malicia. Ah, ¿con que esas tenían? Ahora vería con quien se estaba metiendo.

X_x—x—x—x—x—x—x_X

Era primavera, el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban y las flores, más hermosas que nunca por la estación, llenaban todo de bellos colores y olores agradables ¿hermoso día, no? Bueno, para él no lo era. ¿Por qué? Es lógico: es ese día en que todos los adolescentes se sienten más desgraciados que una madre de 13 años soltera que fue violada brutalmente por su hermano, que fue corrida de la casa por sus padres que no la querían, que contrajo sida, sífilis y gonorrea además de tener cáncer, que es adicta a la cocaína y es alcohólica y no tiene dinero para ninguno de esos vicios, además de tener que prostituirse y cuando tiene al bebé este se muera y la culpen de homicidio por negligencia dejándola en una prisión siendo (nuevamente) brutalmente violada esta vez por lesbianas a quien les gustan los juegos de sadomasoquismo y torturar personas. Ah, primer día de escuela…

Se sentó en su pupitre resignándose a pasar el resto del año allí, no importaba lo que le dijera Rin de tener ánimos y que todo saldría bien y blablablá yaddayaddayadda, él sabía que sería un asco como todos los años y que pasaría arrastrándose con uñas, dientes y (si era necesario) abogados. Fue entonces cuando _él_ entró al salón.

Nunca le interesaron los chicos, pero debía admitir que al tipo que venía entrando le daba un hijo. Tenía cabello de un azul oscuro, brillante y corto, tez mate, ojos tan azules como su pelo y contextura delgada, pero lo suficiente para verse apuesto.

-mi nombre es Shion Kaito. Soy un maestro recién salido de la facultad así que, por favor, intenten ser amables conmigo-su voz sonaba grave, tan segura y tan firme y… fue entonces cuando lo odió. Se notaba sólo por su manera de hablar que era un cerebrito que probablemente había escogido ser maestro para humillar a los estudiantes. Sabía cómo sería así que, acomodándose los lentes, se acomodó nuevamente en el pupitre para seguir asimilando que este año, por doceava vez en sus diecisiete años, iba a llevarse mal con su maestro jefe.

Y no se equivocó.

X_x—x—x—x—x—x—x_X

Un sonoro gemido salió de los labios contrarios, arrancándole una pequeña y maligna risa. Estaba ganando, al menos por ahora. Con confianza siguió manejando el miembro erecto del hombre frente a sí con sus manos, torturándolo a veces con la lengua y otras simplemente acariciándolo. Quería hacerlo lento, y que el peliazul terminara rogándole casi de rodillas.

A veces se preguntaba como exactamente había empezado ese juego de quién domina a quién, pero cada vez que intentaba recordarlo se convencía más y más de que había llegado espontáneamente por la fuerte personalidad de ambos, y que eso no le importaba mientras ganara.

Eran un par de críos, eso seguro. No importaba que el mayor tuviese casi 21 y que el menor estuviera por cumplir 18, ambos sabían que, entre ellos por lo menos, las cosas oscilaban entre una relación completamente adulta y una de manzanita*. Pero mientras ninguno de los dos se aburriera había cabida para todos los berrinches y ataques posibles.

Sintió como el ojiazul tomo su cara y la alzó, para que no siguiera con su tarea. Sonrió. ¿Estaba por venirse ya? No es que fuera la primera –ni la última- vez que probara el semen del adulto. Hizo caso sólo para ver su expresión y se rió satisfecho ante la mirada completamente lujuriosa que le lanzaba.

-¿Qué pasa, Kaito? ¿Ya te pasan la cuenta los años?-preguntó con una nota marcada de burla, sintiendo su voz usualmente aguda un poco ronca.

-ya quisieras, mocoso precoz. Sólo soy 3 años mayor que tú-respondió igualmente el mayor, acariciando los rubios cabellos del joven entre sus piernas, quien le sonreía coquetamente. Jamás se cansaría de ver esa imagen.

X_x—x—x—x—x—x—x_X

Sentía que se asaba a fuego lento, a este paso su muy blanca piel mutaría en piel morena, su cabello se pondría castaño y creía que si en este momento sacara mágicamente un huevo de su mochila-gallina y lo desparramara en su pupitre, en tres segundos tendría huevo frito. ¿Por qué había escogido un banco al lado de la ventana?

Era verano y ya estaban a punto de salir de vacaciones, wait ¿Qué significaba eso? ¡DOS SEMANAS SIN EL IMBECIL DE KAITO-SENSEI!

Tal como lo predijo, se llevaban pésimo. Y que ambos fueran tercos como una mula, orgullosos y rencorosos como ellos solos no ayudaba mucho. Aunque por otro lado, se moría por hacer cosas tan indecorosas con él que seguramente sólo por pensarlo le tacharían la hoja de vida y quedaría en lista negra, y sus sueños no le ayudaban mucho que digamos –cinco semanas consecutivas ya de sueños húmedos, su madre no se explicaba por qué cambiaba las sabanas al menos dos veces por semana- pero eso, jamás, jamás, pero JAMAS en su PUTA VIDA lo admitía frente a él.

-Kagamine Len, atienda a la clase si no quiere salir nuevamente del aula-le regañó el rey de roma, con una mirada que reflejaba diversión perversa.

-lo siento, Kaito-sensei, estaba pensando en lo triste y solitario de las vacaciones…-dijo, con una nota de sensualidad imperceptible, le encantaba mirar la cara de desconcierto de el de bufanda. Sus amigos –Mikuo y Piko- lo miraban divertidos, sabiendo a qué se refería el de gafas.

-si tanto va a extrañar _las clases_ puede ir a tomar clases de verano-se burló el peliazul, mirándolo de una manera extraña.

-si tanto quería pasar las vacaciones conmigo me lo decía antes sensei, ya hice planes-le contestó, sonriendo. Miró distraídamente la expresión del otro, viendo que, al menos, no jugaba solo. En la cara del maestro, en vez de verse molestia, se mostraba divertida. Probablemente, pensó, tendría que quedarse después de clases castigado, con él cuidándole. Si las horas extra le molestaban al profesor tanto como creía…

Entonces él AMABA quedase castigado.

X_x—x—x—x—x—x—x_X

-¡ah! Mierda…-genial, al fin se habían caído del pupitre, pero eso no era lo que le molestaba… lo que realmente lo molestaba era que justo venía la mejor parte. Fue entonces cuando oyó una risa chocando contra sus mejillas.

Claro, el muy imbécil ese había caído encima suyo.

-¿Qué es tan entretenido, pedazo de idiota?-escupió con un poco de rencor. Y como respuesta, sólo recibió una carcajada con más ganas que la anterior-¡deja de reírte!-ordenó, golpeándolo en la cabeza y, para cuando se dio cuenta, sentía nuevamente esas enormes manos acariciando su miembro. No pudo evitar dejar escapar un gemido.

-en el suelo es mejor-dijo el peliazul con voz ronca, concentrado en ver las expresiones totalmente eróticas que le regalaba su amante. Secretamente, amaba verlo como estaba ahora: completamente sonrojado, con los ojos entrecerrados, lloroso y la boca con los labios hinchados por tantos besos compartidos. Aprovechó entonces de besar su cuello, escuchando mejor los gemidos que el otro intentaba guardar en su garganta- parece que a alguien le gusta que lo toque-canturreó burlescamente, aumentando el ritmo de las caricias y dejando un chupón bastante notorio.

-¡c-cállate!... ah… ¡AH!-gritó, viniéndose en la mano del adulto que lo miraba satisfecho. Intentó recuperar el aliento y parar la arritmia que intentaba atacar su corazón. Pero al parecer eso no estaba entre los planes del mayor.

Dirigió una mirada inquisitiva al rubio antes de ir, lentamente, abriendo las piernas del chico, acariciándole en el proceso. Cuando iba a dirigir uno de sus dedos a la entrada de su amante éste lo detuvo y, cuando lo miró, supo a qué se refería.

-no necesito tus dulces preparaciones-dijo, levantándose un poco para verlo a la cara.

-vaya, si te estás volviendo rudo-se burló un poco el peliazul en tanto miraba detenidamente la expresión del joven frente a él, que bufó.

Entonces decidieron ponerle fin al juego, sabían que los dos ya estaban a punto de rendirse. Así que, en una estocada, entró completamente en su alumno.

X_x—x—x—x—x—x—x_X

Vio como caían lentamente las hojas de los árboles, llenando todo de tonos anaranjados. Personalmente, le gustaba el otoño. ¿Por qué? Porque por esas fechas se le permitía usar bufanda y no había nada más –excepto tal vez el helado- que amara más que su bufanda.

Bueno… eso creía hasta hace unos meses.

Ahora algo nuevo ocupaba su mente, desde hace una semanas no paraba de pensar (macabramente, podría decirse) en lo delicioso que era torturar a cierta personita. Y no sólo psicológicamente.

Paseó su vista por el patio y, para su sorpresa, ahí estaba la criatura que era víctima de su atención, durmiendo tranquilamente bajo un árbol ya sin hojas. Vale, al parecer, la extraña hada de la diversión macabra y el humor negro estaba haciendo de las suyas: sentía la necesidad de ir a decirle algo desagradable para que aquella persona inflara los mofletes y le mirara a través de sus gafas con enojo poco antes de responder tan venenosamente como le permitía su pequeño vocabulario.

Ah, como le fascinaba hacerle enojar.

Así que, sin reprimir su repentino deseo, se acercó tan sigilosamente como pudo al que, desde hace unos meses, era su alumno favorito; pero cuando estuvo frente a él se detuvo, observando su pausada respiración, su cabello caer grácilmente enmarcando su cara, su piel suave, sus ojos cerrados y… vale, ya parecía pedófilo.

Suspiró, era mejor irse. Ya le molestaría otro día, cuando estuviera despierto y no tan arrebatadoramente violable. Así que sin más comenzó a pararse, dándole la espalda al menor para retomar su camino.

-vaya, no pensé que fuera a ser tan amable, sensei-dijo la voz que se repetía constantemente en su mente desde hace poco. Se giró con una sonrisa.

-¿a qué te refieres, Kagamine-kun?-preguntó, fingiendo inocencia.

-no te hagas el estúpido, que los dos sabemos que lo que eres, Kaito-dijo con desdén el rubio, parándose para verlo a la cara-¿y? ¿Qué harás?

-¿acerca de qué?-contuvo al risa, le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando esto.

Él otro sonrió socarronamente antes de comenzar a caminar, pasando a su lado en dirección a las aulas de clase y con la obvia intención de que lo siguiera. Bien, Kagamine…

"que comience el juego"

X_x—x—x—x—x—x—x_X

Se aferró fuertemente a la espalda del adulto, sin importar el clavarle sus uñas. Sentía su garganta seca de tanto grito y, aún así, no podía parar de hacerlo. Podía percibir en sus caderas el roce de las enormes manos que le sostenían ahí con gentileza, pero esa ilusión se rompía fácilmente con las brutales estocadas que daba el peliazul.

Su mente estaba hecha un asco. No podía razonar con ese cumulo de sensaciones tan dulces y amargas que sentía en todo su cuerpo, sólo estaba concentrado en lo reducido que era su mundo en ese instante: el placer omnipotente y el dolor asfixiante que le entregaba Kaito.

-¡m-ma…s…ah… más f-fuerte!-ordenó, viendo como su petición era cumplida de inmediato.

Dolía. Le ardía como los mil demonios y aún así no quería parar. Sentía el aliento de Kaito chocando contra su oído y la sangre fluir por su entrada, parece que esta vez se había pasado y lo más probable es que no pudiese caminar en un tiempo. No importaba. Siempre que pudiera ahogarse completamente en él todo en el mundo funcionaba perfectamente.

Mordió salvajemente el hombro del mayor para contener esos incómodos gemidos que luego estaba seguro el otro le sacaría en cara. Siempre era lo mismo, no podía evitar gritar como puta en celo cuando entraban en intimidad.

Entrar, salir. Entrar, salir.

Se repetía esa misma danza una y otra vez al compás de las respiraciones agitadas. Los gemidos iban en aumento y cada uno estaba a punto de llegar a su límite, pero aún así se encontraban muy afanados en su tarea; el peliazul lamiendo la piel de su compañero como si fuese el helado y el rubio acariciándolo, mientras intentaba por todos los medios que las heridas que le dejaba no fuesen muy graves.

Como hielo abrazador, como fuego helado.

Cuando estaban a punto de cruzar la línea del límite, juntaron sus labios de manera brusca, buscando tentativamente la lengua ajena que tanto necesitaban, intentando no revelar sus emociones en ese frívolo contacto.

-y…ya… n-no…-comenzó el menor, abrazándose más a su amante.

-y-yo tampoco-dijo el de bufanda, pero siguió embistiendo incluso más fuerte que antes. Quería grabar en ese cuerpo todo el dolor posible, para que se hiciera adicto a él.

Unas cuantas estocadas más y fue suficiente para los dos seres que minutos antes luchaban en una guerra sin cuartel, quedando nuevamente sin un ganador. No se movieron, esperando a que la arritmia pasase para separarse definitivamente pero, aunque ninguno fuera a admitirlo nunca en voz alta, no querían que eso ocurriese, porque eso significaba que era la hora de partir.

Inconscientemente, Len dirigió su vista hacia la ventana tras él. Nevaba. Ya había pasado casi un año desde que se conocieron. Luego giró su cara hacia la derecha, encontrándose con un par de ojos azules que le miraban con curiosidad.

El momento de pasión ya había pasado, y sin embargo seguían juntos, mirándose serenamente a los ojos, intentando disimular la sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios que, segundos después, volvieron a juntar de manera cuidadosa, tierna.

Vale, acabó el juego.

-te quiero, tonto.

-y yo a ti, Len.


End file.
